1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security networks for computer network applications, and, more particularly, to a security network which provides user authentication by an out-of-band system that is entirely outside the host computer network being accessed. In addition, the out-of-band system optionally includes provision for biometric identification as part of the authentication process.
2. Background of the Invention
In the past, there have typically been three categories of computer security systems, namely, access control, encryption and, message authentication, and intrusion detection. The access control systems act as the first line of defense against unwanted intrusions, and serve to prevent hackers who do not have the requisite information, e.g. the password, etc., from accessing the computer networks and systems. Secondly, the encryption and message authentication systems ensure that any information that is stored or in transit is not readable and cannot be modified. In the event that a hacker is able to break into the computer network, these systems prevent the information from being understood, and, as such, encryption systems as the second line of defense. Further intrusion detection systems uncover patterns of hacker attacks and viruses and, when discovered provide an alarm to the system administrator so that appropriate action can be taken. Since detection systems operate only after a hacker has successfully penetrated a system, such systems act as a third line of defense.
Obviously, as an access control system is the first line of defense, it is important that the selection thereof be well-suited to the application. In access control systems there is a broad dichotomy between user authentication and host authentication systems. In current practice, the most common user authentication systems include simple password systems, random password systems, and biometric systems. The simple password systems are ubiquitous in our society with every credit card transaction using a pin identification number, every automatic teller machine inquiry looking toward a password for access, and even telephone answering messages using simple password systems for control.
Additionally, when random password systems are used, another level of sophistication is added. In these systems, the password changes randomly every time a system is access. These systems are based on encryption or a password that changes randomly in a manner that is synchronized with an authorization server. The Secure ID card is an example of such a system. Random password systems require complimentary software and/or hardware at each computer authorized to use the network.
In biometric systems, characteristics of the human body, such as voice, fingerprints or retinal scan, are used to control access. These systems require software and/or hardware at each computer to provide authorization for the use of the network.
Another category of access control is that of host authentication. Here the commonest systems are those of “callback” and “firewall” systems. Callback systems are those systems which work by calling a computer back at a predetermined telephone number. These systems authenticate the location of a computer and are suitable for dial-up (modem) networks; however, such systems are ineffective when the attack comes via the Internet. On the other hand, firewall systems are designed to prevent attacks coming from the Internet and work by allowing access only from computers within a network. Even though firewall systems are implemented either as standalone systems or incorporated into routers, skilled hackers are able to penetrate host authentication systems.
Typically, access-control security products, as described above, are in-band authentication systems with the data and the authentication information on the same network. Thus, upon accessing a computer, a computer prompt requests that you enter your password and, upon clearance, access is granted. In this example, all information exchanged is on the same network or in-band. The technical problem created thereby is that the hacker is in a self-authenticating environment.
Except for callback systems, the above access control products authenticate only the user and not the location. When computer networks could only be accessed by modems, the authentication of location by dialing back the access-requesting computer, provided a modicum of security. Now, as virtually all computer networks are accessible by modem-independent internet connection, location authentication by callback is no longer secure. The lack of security arises as there is no necessary connection between the internet address and a location, and, in fact, an internet address most often changes from connection to connection. Thus, callback systems are rendered useless against attacks originating from the internet.
In preparing for this application, a review of various patent resources was conducted. The review resulted in the inventor gaining familiarity with the following patents:
Item No.Pat. No.InventorOrig. ClassDate16,408,062Cave, Ellis K.379/210.01June 200225,901,284Hamdy-Swink, Katheryn A.713/200May 199935,898,830Wesinger, Jr., et al.395/187.01April 199945,872,834Teitelbaum379/93.03February 199955,826,014Coley, et al.718,201October 199865,787,187Bouchard382/115July 199875,680,458Spelman, et al.380/21October 199785,621,809Bellegarda, et al.382/116April 199795,615,277Hoffman382/115March 1997105,588,060Aziz380/30December 1996115,548,646Aziz, et al.380/23August 1996125,153,918Tuai, Gregory713/182October 1992
In general terms, the patents all show a portion of the authentication protocol and the data transferred in the same channel or “in-band”. For purposes of this discussion “in-band” operation is defined as one conducted wholly within a single channel or loop. Likewise, an “out-of-band” operation is defined as one using an authentication channel that is separated from the channel carrying the information and therefore is nonintrusive as it is carried over separate facilities, frequency channels, or time slots than those used for actual information transfer.
The patent to E. K. Cave, U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,062, Item 1 above, describes a callback system. Here, the user is prequalified so that he does not get charged for calls that are not completed to the called party. However, here the authentication and the administrative function are in the same loop.
In Item 3, the patent to Wesinger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,830 ('830) is a firewall patent. Here, the inventor attempts to enhance security by using out-of-band authentication. In his approach, a communication channel, or medium, other than the one over which the network communication takes place, is used to transmit or convey an access key. The key is transmitted from a remote location (e.g., using a pager or other transmission device) and, using a hardware token, the key is conveyed to the local device. In the Wesinger '830 system, to gain access, a hacker must have access to a device (e.g., a pager, a token, etc.) Used to receive the out-of-band information. Pager beep-back or similar authentication techniques may be especially advantageous in that, if a hacker attempts unauthorized access to a machine while the authorized user is in possession of the device, the user will be alerted by the device unexpectedly receiving the access key. The key is unique to each transmission, such that even if a hacker is able to obtain it, it cannot be used at other times or places or with respect to any other connection.
Next, turning to Item 7, the patent to Spelman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,458 ('458), a method of recovering from the compromise of a root key is shown. Here, following the disruption of a new replacement key, an out-of-band channel is used by a central authority to publish a verification code which can be used by customers to verify the authenticity of the emergency message. The Spelman '458 patent further indicates that the central authority uses the root key to generate a digital signature which is appended to the emergency message to verify that the emergency message is legitimate.
Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,277, Item 9, is next discussed. Here, biometrics are combined with a tokenless security and the patent describes a method for preventing unauthorized access to one or more secured computer systems. The security system and method are principally based on a comparison of a unique biometric sample, such as a voice recording, which is gathered directly from the person of an unknown user with an authenticated unique biometric sample of the same type. The Hoffman technology is networked to act as a full or partial intermediary between a secured computer system and its authorized users. The security system and method further contemplate the use of personal codes to confirm identifications determined from biometric comparisons, and the use of one or more variants in the personal identification code for alerting authorities in the event of coerced access.
Items 10 and 11 have a common assignee, Sun Microsystems, Inc., and both concern encryption/decryption keys and key management.
The patent to Tuai, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,918 ('918) describes an in-band authentication system which uses a callback system after authentication. Within the authentication system, Tuai '918 employs a voice verification technique.
The submission of the above list of documents is not intended as an admission that any such document constitutes prior art against the claims of the present application. Applicant does not waive any right to take any action that would be appropriate to antedate or otherwise remove any listed document as a competent reference against the claims of the present application. None of the above show the novel and unobvious features of the invention described hereinbelow.